


Good for you

by reginangoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Betrayal, Pirate England (Hetalia), Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: Alfred is sick of his life as a pirate and in order to get out he has to betray the people who has been his family for as long as he can remember.It is too late to regret, Alfred. You just painted a target on your back, the Kirkland family is as unforgiving as they are ruthless.Song: Good for you by Dear Evan Hansen





	Good for you

"Arthur Kirkland, you and your crew have been found guilty of piracy. This is your last chance for you to give up your brothers if you do not wish for the last of your crew to hang with you." 

Arthur smirked as he stood tall and proud. "My brothers treated me like dirt and made my life a living hell but they are still my brothers. I would rather die than betray them, but." He turns to the rest of his crew, Jetty, Austin, Leon and Matthew. "They know where my brothers are, if they don't want to die they are more than welcome to tell you."

Jetty took a step towards the Judge before anyone can say anything. "I'll tell you." He said with a straight face and let himself be lead closer to the Judge. 

"Well? Tell the court where they are!" 

Jetty smirked. "Oh I'll tell you where you can find them. You can find them in hell!" He spit at the Judge's face before laughing until he's punched in the stomach by one of the guards, but even that didn't wipe the smirk off his face. 

The Judge growled angrily. "Hang them all now!" He yelled. 

Austin chuckle as he grinned darkly, he might look innocent but he is unforgiving to people who mess with people he care about. "Hang us all and burn in hell! Give the Devil our name and save us a seat!" He sang as he is dragged away along with Jetty, Arthur, Leon and Matthew 

"Wait!" Alfred yelled as he stop the guards. "Arthur, please! Why won't you just give up your brothers? They have been nothing horrible to you! They tried to kill you hundreds of times already!" 

Arthur narrow his eyes at the clean well dressed man. 

"He isn't a traitor like you." Leon said coldly as he glance at Alfred. 

"I don't...I... It was the right thing to do. We couldn't continue our lives as pirates." Alfred can't help but look away in shame.

"Right. And how is that working out for you?" Jetty asked as he glare at Alfred. 

"If you would just give them up you will-" 

"Be forced to follow boring rules and do stupid jobs. Yeah that sounds so fun." Matthew cut off his brother. "By the way, we are no longer brothers. I hope you rot in hell." The usual soft spoken male hissed and let himself be dragged away before Alfred can say anything. 

Arthur who was quiet this whole time turn towards Alfred. "So you found a place where the grass is greener, And you jumped the fence to the other side, Is it good?" He tilt his head slightly. "Are they giving you a world I could never provide?" He turn away from Alfred and follow Matthew. 

"Well I hope you're proud of your big decision." Austin sang along as he walk past Alfred. "Yeah, I hope it's all that you want and more. Now you're free from the agonizing life you were living before." 

"And you say what you need to say, So that you get to walk away, It would kill you to have to stay trapped, When you've got something new." Jetty growled as he is dragged past Alfred. 

"Well I'm sorry you had it rough, And I'm sorry I'm not enough, Thank God they rescued you." Arthur sang as they are led to their death. 

"So you got what you always wanted, So you got your dream come true, Good for you, Good for you, you, you." They all sang together. "Got a taste of a life so perfect, So you did what you had to do, Good for you, Good for you."

"Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry? Do you even care that you might be wrong?" Matthew sigh softly. "Was it fun? Well I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along."

"And you say what you need to say, And you play who you need to play, And if somebody's in your way, Crush them and leave them behind." They all stop to turn around so they can glare at Alfred. "Well I guess if I'm not of use, Go ahead, you can cut me loose, Go ahead now, I won't mind!" 

"I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go Is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you?" Arthur turn back around when he is forced to walk again with tears in his eyes. "I'll just sit back while you run the show, Is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you?" 

Alfred cover his mouth as he sob softly, the full weight of what he did finally crushed down on him. "All I need is some time to think, But the boat is about to sink, Can't erase what I wrote in ink. Tell me how could you change the story?" He pull on his hair. "All the words that I can't take back! Like a train coming off the track! 'Cause the rails and my bones all crack! I've got to find a way to!" His eyes widen when he saw the people who he considered his family walk up the hanging platform. "Stop it, stop it! Just let me off!" He yelled as he run towards them only to be stopped by Gilbert, Francis, Tim and Antonio. The very people he gave up his family to. 

"So you got what you always wanted, So you got your dream come true, Good for you, Good for you, you, you." They all hold their head up high and proud as the noose is placed around their neck.  
"Got a taste of a life so perfect, Now you say that you're someone new, Good for you, Good for you, Good for you, Good for you." 

Arthur smirked knowingly even if he is seconds from death. "So you got what you always wanted."

"NOOOOOOO!" Alfred yelled as the lever is pulled.


End file.
